The Nightmare Continues
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Uh-oh! Leonard has escaped from prison and is out to get Alvin. Rated T. Please R&R and please nothing negative. 9th Chapter is finally up.
1. Nightmares

AN: _I'm pretty sure most of you read ' A Nightmare Reality'. I'd like to present to you the sequel of that story; 'The Nightmare Continues'. I'd like to thank pokefan366 for the title._

* * *

It was one of those quiet nights when nothing but the sound of chirping crickets were heard. The sky was clear, the streets were quiet, and the tree leaves blew in a gentle breeze.

Even the Seville residence was peaceful. The house was dark, which meant everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Alvin was having a little bit of trouble. Since the day his uncle Leonard got arrested, Alvin hasn't been able to get over his experience of being beaten for a few days.

Alvin suddenly sat up straight in bed. He was breathing hard and sweating. When he saw that Simon and Theodore sleeping in their beds he began to calm down. Alvin let out a deep breath.

Dave just happened to be coming in to check on the boys when he found Alvin sitting up in bed. "Alvin?" he said, nearly in a whisper. He quietly entered the room, careful not to wake up Simon and Theodore, and took a seat on Alvin's bed.

Alvin looked up at him.

"What're you doing up, are you OK?" Dave asked, his voice still soft and gentle.

Alvin was too tired to answer.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Dave asked gently.

Alvin nodded tiredly.

Dave carefully gathered Alvin in his arms and cradled him. He already knew what Alvin's nightmare was about.

Alvin felt secure in Dave's arms and his eyes began to get droopy. He fought to stay awake.

"Don't fight it, Alvin. Sleep is really what you need right now" Dave said.

Alvin closed his eyes and he was soon in a deep sleep.

Dave carefully placed his son back in bed, pulled the covers up, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then he quietly left the room, gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

The sun shone through the boys' room, signaling that it was time to get up and get ready for school. Simon and Theodore rolled themselves out of bed and started getting dressed. Alvin was still snug underneath his covers, fast asleep.

Dave quietly entered the room. "Are you guys almost ready? I don't want you to be late" he said softly.

"What about Alvin?" asked Theodore. "Isn't he going to school?"

"Alvin can't go to school for the next few days, Theodore" said Simon.

"Besides Mr. Jenkins is having you, Simon, and the girls bringing any assignments he missed home" Dave said.

"So what is Alvin supposed to do for the next few days?" Theodore asked.

Dave smiled. "Sleep" he said. "Now run along. You're going to be late. Your lunches are on the table"

Simon and Theodore left their bedroom, went downstairs and grabbed their lunches, and left for school.

Dave turned to his sleeping son and walked over to his bed. He gave Alvin a gentle rub on the back. Alvin's eyes fluttered open, though they weren't opened too wide.

"Hey Alvin, I'll be downstairs if you need anything, OK?" Dave said softly.

Alvin slowly closed his eyes again.

Dave placed a gentle kiss on Alvin's cheek and quietly left the room.

* * *

Not long after Dave left the room, Alvin began to stir. He sat up and rubbed his eyes from the bright sunlight. He stayed there for awhile. His head throbbed and he was very sore. When he felt that his head had stopped throbbing, he threw off his covers and climbed out of bed. Then made his way out of his room.

As Alvin walked down the hall, he heard the TV running. Alvin slowly made his way downstairs and followed the sound of the TV, which led him to the den. He found Dave watching TV.

Dave was watching the morning news and he heard something he really didn't want to hear.

"_And this just in, Leonard Seville has escaped from prison_" said the reporter.

Dave suddenly noticed Alvin standing in the doorway of the den, hugging himself. He looked scared.

Dave got up from the couch and walked over to Alvin. "What's the matter?" he asked gently.

Alvin looked up at him.

"I guess you heard the news too, huh?" Dave asked, his voice still gentle.

Alvin hugged himself tighter.

"Hey big guy, don't you worry. Your uncle may have busted out, but he's not coming here" he said softly.

"You promise?" Alvin asked in a low voice.

"I can't promise, but if he does come back, I'll try to make sure he doesn't get in" said Dave.

"But what if he does?" Alvin asked, his voice still low.

"Then I'll do everything I can to protect you" Dave said. He pulled Alvin in for a hug.

Alvin held on tightly to his father. He didn't want to let go.

"Everything will be all right Alvin. I'm here for you" Dave said softly.

* * *

A little later, Dave and Alvin were watching TV together when there was a knock at the door. It sounded more like a pound. The sound of the knock made Alvin jump.

"Just relax Alvin. Go up to your room. You should be safe there" said Dave as he stood up.

As Alvin hurried up to his room, there was another pound at the door.

"All right, all right. I'm coming" Dave said. But before answering the door, he made sure Alvin was completely upstairs and in his room.

Dave answered the door, only to find a young man in a long jacket and sunglasses on the other side. He was holding a duffel bag

"Leonard, what are you doing here?" Dave asked.

Leonard removed his sunglasses. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Maybe because you walked up to my door dressed like this last time. Again, what are you doing here?" said Dave.

"Maybe it's because I need a place to stay" said Leonard.

"You're not staying here" Dave said.

"And why can't I? You're the only person I can stay with right now" Leonard said.

"You're not staying here, Leonard" said Dave.

Leonard managed to make his way in.

"What part don't you get?" Dave asked as he closed the door.

"The 'not staying here' part. Now, where can I sleep?" said Leonard.

"How about back at the jailhouse?" Dave said.

Leonard took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa. "Forget it. I know where the guest room is" he said. Then he made his way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Through his closed door, Alvin, who was huddled on his bed, heard the whole thing. That's when he got scared. What was Leonard going to do this time? Alvin got even more frightened as he heard footsteps come up the stairs. He shut his eyes tight.

"Alvin?" said a soft voice.

Alvin slowly opened his eyes, finding Dave standing in front of him.

"Are you all right?" Dave asked as he took a seat on Alvin's bed.

"I'm scared, Dave" Alvin said in a low voice.

"Listen to me, Alvin. I don't want you to be scared. I want you to be strong like you always are" Dave said gently.

"How am I supposed to be strong when I'm being beaten by a guy I hardly know?" Alvin asked as a tear flowed down his face. "I'm nothing but a coward".

Dave held Alvin close. "Oh Alvin, you're not a coward. It's not easy to be brave when someone is beating you, that's all" he said softly.

More tears left Alvin's eyes.

Dave sighed. "Alvin?" he said in a soft voice.

Alvin looked up at him.

"You look tired. Why don't you to get some more sleep, OK?" Dave said, his voice still soft.

Alvin lied down, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep with his alcoholic uncle in the next room.

Dave pulled the covers up on Alvin and placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. "Listen Alvin, I don't care what your uncle says. Don't let him call you something you're not, OK?" he said.

Alvin, eyes getting droopy, mumbled an answer and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alvin woke up to the sound of rain pounding against the window. It must have been storming outside. Alvin found a piece of paper on the nightstand. It was a note from Dave.

_Alvin_

_Because it's raining, I had to pick up your brothers and the girls. Afterwards, I went to the pharmacy to pick up another refill of your pain medicine._

_I'm sorry to say that Miss Miller was not home when I called her house, so I couldn't ask her to watch you while I was gone._

_I really hate to leave you with your uncle.__ Try to stay away from him. If he does any harm to you, please tell me when I get home._

_I love you,_

_Dave_

Alvin climbed out of bed and began making his way out of his room. He was about to make his way downstairs, when he noticed the door to the guest room opened. Alvin hesitated. Should he really look inside? He would never forget what happened last time.

Alvin swallowed hard and tiptoed toward the guestroom. He slowly peeked inside, finding about three bottles of beer on the floor.

_Oh no, not again_ Alvin thought.

"What are you doing?" said a voice.

Alvin's eyes got wide. He slowly turned around, finding Leonard standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Oh, h-hi Uncle Leonard" Alvin said in a shaky voice.

"Again, what are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"Well, I...I mean...I wasn't..." Alvin couldn't find the right words.

"Alvin, I'm going to ask you one more time; what are you doing?" said Leonard.

Alvin was too scared to answer.

That's when Leonard got mad. He grabbed Alvin and pushed him into the guestroom, where he closed the door and locked it.

Alvin just stood there, frozen with fear.

Leonard approached the frightened boy. He reached for his belt.

Alvin tried to run, but Leonard was too quick.

Alvin was thrown to the floor.

"Take your beating like a man, you little coward" Leonard said angrily.

Alvin tried to get up, but Leonard pressed his foot against Alvin's face, making it impossible to move.

A loud snap was heard and Alvin screamed out in pain.

Leonard lifted his belt and struck Alvin again, harder than the first time.

Alvin screamed out in pain again followed by a sob.

Leonard threw down his belt, grabbed Alvin by the collar of his pajamas, and forced the child to look at him.

Tears ran down Alvin's face.

"You want to cry now?!" Leonard said angrily. He gave Alvin a hard punch in the stomach.

Alvin screamed out in pain again as tears flowed down his face.

Leonard grabbed Alvin by the hair and dragged him across the floor as he left the guestroom.

Leonard then dragged Alvin back to the boys' room, where he threw Alvin to the floor. "That's for telling your father what I did to you last time I was here. And let me tell you something, Alvin; you tell anybody this time and it's going to get even uglier, understand?" he said angrily.

The only answer from Alvin was sobbing.

Leonard entered the room and gave Alvin a hard kick in the back. Alvin screamed out in pain again.

"Do you understand me?!" Leonard said angrily.

"Yes, yes I understand!" Alvin screamed out.

Leonard left the room and slammed the door, leaving Alvin on the floor crying.

* * *

Dave returned home with Simon and Theodore. "Alvin, we're home" he called.

Simon and Theodore went to the kitchen and started their homework while Dave went to look for Alvin.

Dave headed upstairs and toward the boys' room. He carefully opened the door, only to find Alvin on the floor, shaking.

"Alvin!" Dave rushed over and helped his son sit up.

Alvin looked at him, his face stained with dry tears. He had a bruise across his face.

"Alvin, speak to me. What happened?" Dave said.

Alvin, breathing hard and shaking, shook his head.

"Alvin, please" Dave said gently.

More tears fell from Alvin's eyes and he threw his arms around his father.

Dave returned the hug, looking concerned. He could feel Alvin's body shivering. He figured that Alvin was too scared to talk about what happened, so for now, Dave tried to calm his son down.

"All right, Alvin. Relax. Whatever happened is over. You're all right" Dave said gently.

Alvin felt secure in Dave's arms and cried himself to sleep after a few minutes.

Dave walked over to Alvin's bed. As carefully as possible, Dave placed Alvin in bed and pulled the covers up. Then placed a gentle kiss on Alvin's forehead. Dave quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

AN: _Hey everyone, i just got an idea; if any of you know how to draw, maybe you can draw fan art of this story and 'A Nightmare Reality'. Also, I'd like to thank blossom1209 for being my Beta Reader. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please nothing negative._


	3. Chapter 3

AN:_ Quick note. Remember in the last story when Leonard told Alvin things would get ugly if he told anyone and Alvin got beaten anyway? Well in this story, Leonard does the same thing. This time I told you where he went._

* * *

As the late afternoon hours approached, the storm finally began to subside. Drops of rain continued to fall to the ground, but it wasn't as severe as before.

Dave quietly entered the boys' room, holding a small pill and a glass of water. He walked over to Alvin's bed.

"Alvin?" Dave called quietly.

Alvin stirred a little, but his eyes stayed closed.

Dave placed the pill and glass of water on the nightstand. "Alvin? Come on, buddy. Wake up for a minute" he said quietly, giving Alvin a gentle shake.

Alvin stirred again, followed by a small moan, but he didn't wake.

Dave tried again. Finally, Alvin's eyes fluttered open, though they weren't open too wide.

"Alvin?" Dave said softly.

Alvin lifted his droopy eyelids, finding Dave standing over him.

"Are you OK?" Dave asked quietly as he took a seat on the bed.

Alvin slowly sat up. "My head hurts" he moaned.

"I figured it would. But this should help" Dave said as he handed Alvin the pill and glass of water.

Alvin placed the pill in his mouth and drank the water behind it.

"That should kick in pretty soon" Dave said.

Alvin had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Alvin.

"Alvin, I know you better than that. What's going on?" Dave said. His voice was gentle.

"I can't tell you" said Alvin. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"I just can't" Alvin said. His voice shook as he spoke.

"Alvin, what did I tell you when you were in the hospital?" Dave asked gently.

"I know but..." Alvin stopped. Tears flowed down his face.

"Alvin, please. You have to tell me" Dave said gently.

Alvin remained silent.

Dave sighed. He didn't want to force Alvin to talk about it. "Why don't you go back to sleep, OK?" he said.

Alvin lied down and cried himself to sleep soon afterward.

* * *

Alvin woke up early that evening. His room was empty. Where was everyone? He found a note on the nightstand. It was from Dave.

_Hey Alvin,_

_Simon, Theodore, and I went to the store. We should be back in about 45 minutes._

_Miss Miller is on her way to watch you while we're gone. Go to her if you need anything, OK?_

_I love you,_

_Dave._

Alvin climbed out of bed and started making his way out of his room. When he opened the door, he found Leonard standing on the other side.

"Hello, Alvin" Leonard said.

Alvin just stood there. He was too scared to say anything.

"I heard you talking to your father a few hours ago. What did you tell him?" said Leonard.

"I...uh" Alvin hesitated.

"Alvin, what did you tell your father?" Leonard asked again.

"N-nothing" Alvin said in a shaky voice.

Leonard slowly approached Alvin, causing the child to back up.

"Are you lying to me?" Leonard asked angrily.

"No, I swear" Alvin said, his voice still shaking.

A fist jabbed Alvin in the stomach, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Tell me the truth, you little ingrate! What did you tell your father?!" Leonard said angrily.

"I didn't tell him anything, I swear!" Alvin cried out. Tears flowed down his face continually.

"I'll teach you to lie to me!" Leonard grabbed Alvin by the collar of his pajamas.

"LET GO OF ME!" Alvin cried as he tried to get free.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL YOUR FATHER?!" Leonard yelled.

"I didn't tell him anything!" Alvin said through sobs.

Leonard still didn't listen. He threw Alvin to the floor and gave him a hard kick in the stomach.

Alvin cried out in pain.

* * *

Miss Miller pulled into the driveway of Dave's house. She walked up to Dave's front door. Miss Miller had her own key, but she knocked first just to let Alvin know that she was here.

"Alvin? Alvin, I'm here" Miss Miller said.

But Alvin could not hear her. Not only was she muffled, but he was lying unconscious on his bedroom floor. Where was Leonard? Well after beating Alvin until the child bled, he left for the liquor store to get more beer.

After knocking at least three times, Miss Miller used her key to get in.

"Alvin? Is everything all right?" she asked out loud as she placed her keys back in her purse.

Still no answer.

Miss Miller then made her way upstairs and to the boys' room. The door was closed. When Miss Miller opened the door, she saw something horrifying. Alvin was lying on his stomach unconscious. He wasn't breathing well and there were serious wonuds on his forehead and chin. Blood flowed from each one.

Miss Miller dropped her purse and ran over to the child. She shook him to wake him up.

There was no movement.

Miss Miller tried again while calling his name.

Still no movement.

Miss Miller picked up the phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

Dave, Simon, and Theodore pulled up to the house, only to find an ambulance in front of it.

"Dave, what happened?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out" Dave said as he pulled into the driveway.

They walked into the house with the groceries, finding Alvin on the living room floor and being treated by paramedics.

Dave dropped the bags he was holding and ran over to his son. "What happened?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the paramedic asked.

"I'm his father" said Dave.

"A Miss Zelda Miller called us and said Alvin was found on his bedroom floor like this. We have no idea how he got like this, but if we don't get him to the hospital soon, there's not going to be much to do" said the paramedic.

Dave turned to Miss Miller. He walked up to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I went upstairs to check on Alvin and found him like this" said Miss Miller.

"Well, do you know who did this?" Dave asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea" said Miss Miller.

Then it hit Dave. "I think I do" he said. He waited until Alvin was carried out into the ambulance.

"Miss Miller, is it possible you can watch the house for me again?" Dave asked.

"No problem. I'll put your groceries away for you" Miss Miller said.

"Thanks. Simon, Theodore, give the groceries to Miss Miller and hop in the car" said Dave.

"Where are we going?" Theodore asked.

"We're going to the hospital, let's go" said Dave.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other. Then handed the groceries to Miss Miller and followed Dave.


	4. Chapter 4

The ambulance pulled in near the emergency building at Saint Michael's Children's Hospital. Near the entrance, a team of nurses were waiting. Once Alvin was taken out of the ambulance, he was immediately rushed to the emergency room. Dave, Simon, and Theodore tried to follow, but were stopped by one of the nurses, Helena.

"Sir, I'm afraid you and the children will have to wait here" Helena said.

"Wait a minute. That's my son you're taking back there" said Dave.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait" said Helena.

* * *

Dave paced back and forth in the waiting room, impatiently waiting to hear the news on Alvin. It had been at least 10 minutes since he was brought in. Tears flowed down Dave's face as he prayed Alvin was OK. He felt very guilty. If only he could tell Alvin how sorry he was.

Dr. Robert Henderson entered the waiting area. "Mr. Seville?" he said.

Dave, Simon, and Theodore walked up to him.

"How's Alvin?" Dave asked.

Dr. Henderson let out a deep breath. "Have a seat" he said.

Dave and his sons took a seat.

"We finally managed to get Alvin's bleeding under control, but he hasn't awaken yet. He's in a very deep coma and there's no telling when he'll come out of it. There's a possibility that he may not come out of it at all" Dr. Henderson explained.

"Another coma?" Simon asked.

"He was pretty banged up" said Dr. Henderson.

"What about his breathing?" asked Dave.

"It's still on the irregular side. We had to hook him up to a ventilator to help him breathe" Dr. Henderson answered.

"You couldn't do anything else?" Dave asked. His voice shook as he spoke.

"I know this is hard, but we've done all we could right now. The only thing we can do now is sit and wait" said Dr. Henderson.

Dave was quiet for a minute as he let the tears run down his face. He sighed. "Can we see him, please?" he said.

"Come with me" said Dr. Henderson.

* * *

Alvin lying in a bed in ICU with bandages wrapped around his forehead, a piece of gauze taped to his chin, an tube down his throat and an oxygen tube through his nose. A heart monitor showed that his heartbeat was steady.

Dr. Henderson quietly entered the room with Dave, Simon, and Theodore.

"Can he hear anything?" Dave asked.

"I don't think he can" said Dr. Henderson.

Dave was silent for a moment. He looked at Alvin. He looked so lifeless.

"Can I have a few moments alone with him?" Dave asked.

"Of course" Dr. Henderson quietly left the room.

Dave sighed. "Simon, Theodore, I want you guys to go to the game room and play with the other kids. I want to be alone with Alvin" he said.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other, but did what they were told.

Dave took a seat next to Alvin's bed. He carefully grabbed Alvin's hand. There wasn't a stir or moan. There was nothing but a motionless Alvin who was probably near death.

"Alvin? Can you hear me buddy?" Dave said quietly. His voice shook as he spoke.

Alvin just lied there.

A tear left Dave's eye. "Alvin, please wake up" he said in a shaky voice.

There was no response. This brought more tears to Dave's eyes. Just the sound of Alvin's voice would bring music to his ears.

"Oh Alvin, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault" Dave said in a shaky voice.

There was still no response.

Dave couldn't say anymore. At least, not at the moment. Just seeing Alvin lie there just made him speechless.

* * *

A little later, after Simon and Theodore had returned from the game room, Alvin's nurse, Jamie, quietly entered the room.

"I'm sorry folks, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave for tonight" said Jamie.

"But what about Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Jamie just smiled. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of him" he said.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other then at Dave.

"There's not much we can do for Alvin right now" Dave said.

"But Dave..." Simon started.

Dave held his hand up to stop him. "Come on, you heard the doctor. The only thing we can do is sit and wait. Other than that, there's nothing we can do" he said.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other again. Then hung their heads as Dave guided them out of the room.

* * *

Simon and Theodore were having trouble sleeping that night. Not only was Leonard snoring loudly, but Alvin was on their mind. Was he going to be alright?

Dave wasn't getting along too great either. His mind and heart were full of guilt. He knew he should have called the cops once he saw Leonard. He knew he should have called the cops when he saw the bruises on Alvin's face. He knew he shouldn't have left Alvin alone with Leonard.

_Don't give up Alvin. You're a fighter. You can get through this. You have to_ Dave thought as his eyes closed.

* * *

At the hospital, Jamie walked into Alvin's room to replace the piece of gauze. As carefully as possible, Jamie began to remove the gauze and wiped down the wound with a alcoholic wipe. Alvin didn't feel a thing, for his coma was still very deep.

Jamie placed the new piece of gauze on the child's chin and taped it into place. Then gently brushed the child's cheek.

"We're all rooting for you, Alvin. You can get through this. Just be strong" Jamie said quietly.

Alvin didn't respond. He just lied there, still looking lifeless.

Jamie gathered the trash and left the room. At the same time, another nurse, Hillary, walked into the room to give Alvin some more pain medicine. Afterward, she pulled the covers up on him, careful not to pull on his IV.

Alvin was then left alone to rest for the rest of the night.

* * *

The sun shone through the boys room, signaling Simon and Theodore to get up and get ready for school. They rolled themselves out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed their books. Then they began making their way out of their room. Before continuing downstairs, they could hear Leonard snoring through his closed door.

The boys looked at each other and continued downstairs and to the kitchen, finding Dave already in there making their lunches.

Dave could see just how tired they were. "You guys had another rough night, didn't you?" he asked.

The boys were tired to answer at the moment, but Dave knew the answer when he saw their faces.

Simon sighed. "What happened to Alvin?" he asked in a low voice.

Dave looked concerned. "I think I know" he said.

"Really? What?" Theodore said.

Dave smiled. "We'll talk later. Right now, you guys need to get to school. I'm going to the hospital to see Alvin" he said as he handed them their lunches.

Simon and Theodore took their lunches and left for school.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave arrived at the hospital and walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm here to see my son, Alvin Seville" Dave said.

The receptionist looked through some papers. "Turn the left corner and he's in the back room" she said.

"Thank you" Dave said.

* * *

Dave quietly entered the room and took a seat in a chair that was next to Alvin's bed. Alvin hadn't improved much.

"Hey buddy" Dave said softly.

Alvin looked terrible, though this wasn't the first time Dave thought that since Alvin was like this a month ago.

"Alvin, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want you to know that I love you. I always have since the day I found you and your brothers on my doorstep" Dave said. His voice began to shake as tears filled his eyes.

The only sounds that filled the room was the sound of Alvin's heart monitor and the gas that was helping him breathe.

Dave took a gentle hold of Alvin's hand as a tear flowed down his face. "Oh, Alvin. How could I have been so stupid?" he said. He didn't realize that Jamie had entered the room.

"I said I would do everything I could to protect you and I let you down" Dave said. "I'm so sorry".

"Mr. Seville?" said a soft voice.

Dave turned around and saw Jamie. "Oh, Jamie. I didn't hear you come in" he said as he wiped his face.

"No worries. Are you alright?" said Jamie.

Dave sighed. "Not really, no" he said.

"I heard some of the stuff you said to Alvin. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened" Jamie said.

"But most of this _is _my fault" Dave said.

"How so?" Jamie asked.

Dave sighed. "Before Leonard came, I told Alvin I would do everything I could to protect him and I didn't" he said.

"But how were you supposed to know that Leonard would beat Alvin while you were out?" asked Jamie.

"I should have known because that's what happened last time" said Dave.

"Well, I have some good news for you" Jamie said.

"And what's that?" asked Dave.

"Although Alvin was kicked in the back and stomach a few times, nothing was seriously broken" Jamie said.

At least Dave was glad to hear that.

* * *

Dave watched as Alvin lied there. He wanted to hug him so badly. As carefully as possible, he stroked the child's cheek as a tear flowed down his face. The guilt filled his heart and mind even more as he watched Alvin lie there. He decided to make a few calls. First he called the school.

"Mr. Jenkins? This is Mr. Seville" Dave said.

"_Mr. Seville? Simon and Theodore told me what happened. How's Alvin?_" said Mr. Jenkins.

"Hanging in there," Dave said, "and about Simon and Theodore; can you have Mrs. Bruno tell them to walk home with the girls today?"

"_That won't be a problem_" Mr. Jenkins said.

"Thank you so much" Dave said.

Next, Dave called his parents. They had said that they would try to come and visit later.

* * *

Simon and Theodore were about to leave class with the other students.

"Simon and Theodore?" Mrs. Bruno.

The two brothers stopped where they were.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" said Mrs. Bruno.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other. Then took a seat back at their desks.

"You two really worried me today. You weren't as focused as you usually are" said Mrs. Bruno.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bruno. Alvin's in the hospital and I guess we couldn't get our minds off of him" said Simon.

"Well is he alright?" Mrs. Bruno asked.

"The doctor says he's in a deep coma and they don't know when he'll come out of it" Theodore said.

"If you don't mind my asking, do you know what happened?" Mrs. Bruno said.

"No, we don't. We were out shopping with Dave and when we came home, he was being treated by paramedics" said Simon.

Mrs. Bruno looked concerned. Never before has she seen to bright boys look so miserable. "Well guys, I really don't know what to say, except I hope Alvin gets better" she said, "and also, your father wants you to walk home with the girls. They're waiting for you outside".

Simon and Theodore stood up and left the classroom.

* * *

Dave sat in the cafeteria drinking a cup of tea. He wanted to try and get rid of his guilt by leaving Alvin alone for awhile. But even so, the guilt stuck with him. It seemed like it would never go away; unless he got rid of his brother.

Jamie entered the cafeteria looking for Dave and finally found him. "Mr. Seville?" he said.

Dave turned around to where he was facing Jamie.

"Good news. Alvin's responding to touch" Jamie said.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"Well, I went in to check his temperature and it seemed like he felt the thermometer" said Jamie.

"So will he wake up anytime soon?" Dave asked.

"There's a possibility" Jamie said.

* * *

Dave sat next to Alvin's bed, holding the child's hand. It felt so good to feel that small, strong squeeze.

"Hang in there, Alvin. You can get through this. Just be strong. Your brothers and I are counting on you" Dave said softly.

The only answer from Alvin was soft breathing, which had finally gone back to normal.

* * *

After finishing their homework, Simon and Theodore told their friends what was going on.

"I bet you it's that Leonard guy again" said Brittany.

"Oh come on, Brittany. You don't know that" said Simon.

"The same thing happened to Alvin last month. Who else could it be? Dave would never hurt you guys or us" said Eleanor.

"The same goes for Miss Miller" said Jeanette.

Simon and Theodore exchanged looks.

"Do you really think it's our uncle?" Theodore asked.

"It can't be anyone else" said Brittany.

Simon thought for a minute. "Come to think of it, Dave _did_ tell us that Uncle Leonard was arrested for something like this before" he said.

"What do we do?" said Theodore.

Miss Miller overheard the entire conversation. "You stay away from him" she said as she entered the living room.

"That's going to be hard to do' said Simon.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: _Hi everyone. If you haven't already, check out my video on YouTube. It's a Sims 3 child abuse awareness video. It's my (finally) very first video. Please comment and rate if/when you watch it._

* * *

It was around 3:30. Dave was sitting in the cafeteria again, trying to get more of his guilt out. But no matter how hard he tried, the guilt just would not leave. He was mad at himself, but mostly he was mad at his brother. Maybe it was time for another confrontation.

Jamie entered the cafeteria and soon found Dave. "Mr. Seville?" he said.

Dave turned around.

"Alvin just woke up" said Jamie.

"Is he OK?" Dave asked, standing up.

"Relax, he's fine" Jamie said.

* * *

Jamie and Dave quietly entered the room. Alvin was lying in bed looking weak, but he was OK. Dave smiled. He walked over and took a seat on the bed. Alvin looked up at his father.

"Hey, buddy" Dave said quietly.

Alvin just stared at him like he's never seen him before.

"How do you feel?" Dave asked, his voice still soft.

"I guess I'm OK, but my head hurts" Alvin moaned.

"I know. It's going to feel like that for a while" said Dave.

Alvin was quiet for a minute. "Who are you?" he asked.

Dave was confused. "Alvin, it's me Dave" he said.

Alvin stared at him some more. He looked confused.

"Jamie, what's going on with Alvin?' Dave asked, walking over to the nurse.

"Turns out he's suffering from memory loss. It's very common with head injuries" said Jamie.

"How long will it last?" asked Dave.

"They're usually temporary" Jamie said.

"What do you mean by 'usually'?" Dave asked.

"Look, the best thing you can do for him right now is surround him with familiar people and things" Jamie said.

That was one thing Dave was a little worried to do.

* * *

Alvin was released from the hospital after about two more hours. Dave was driving toward Miss Miller's house. Alvin was sitting on the passenger side of the car, still looking confused. Dave sighed. Alvin just had to remember something.

Dave pulled up to Miss Miller's house.

"Where are we?" Alvin asked.

"We're at Miss Miller's house. You and your brothers come here all the time" Dave said.

"We do?" asked Alvin.

Dave just smiled. "Come on, Alvin. Let's get you inside" he said.

* * *

Once inside, Dave explained to everyone that Alvin couldn't remember anything and to try their best to get him to. Afterwards, he told Miss Miller that the boys would be spending the night there and that he would bring them some clothes. Miss Miller understood and said she and the kids would do everything they could to get Alvin to remember again.

Dave turned to Alvin, who had made himself comfortable on the sofa in front of the TV. Dave walked over and took a seat next to him, Alvin looked up at his father.

"You be strong, OK? You'll remember something sooner or later" he said. He placed a gentle kiss on Alvin's cheek and stood up. Then he said good-bye to Miss Miller and the kids, left the house, and headed for home.

* * *

Leonard was sitting on the couch watching football on TV and drinking yet another beer. He was relaxed with his feet on the coffee table. He didn't expect Dave to enter the den and shut off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that" Leonard said, standing up.

"You can't take your eyes off the television for one second?" Dave asked as he put the romote on top of the TV and took off his jacket.

"What is this about?" Leonard asked.

"You know exactly what this is about" Dave said, crossing his arms.

"Listen, if this is about that bratty son of yours, I ain't trying to hear it" Leonard said, taking another swig of beer.

Dave approached his brother and stared at him right in the eyes. "Now you listen to me, Leonard. Don't you _dare_ call my son that. You don't even know him" he said.

"I have a right to call him whatever I want to call him" said Leonard.

"No, you don't" said Dave.

"What're going to do, David? Throw me out?" said Leonard. "Oops, I forgot; you're not man enough to do that, because if you were, you would've kicked me out days ago".

"Well I man enough to stand up to you, and before my boys come home you _will_ be out of this house" said Dave.

"Over my dead body I will" said Leonard.

Dave just glared at him. Then made his way upstairs and toward the boys' room where he began to gather some clothes for the boys to wear. He was surprised when Leonard entered the room.

"Where is Alvin anyway? I wasn't quite through with him" Leonard said.

"Away from you, that's where. And you're not going anywhere near him" said Dave.

"Hold it! What makes you think it was me?" Leonard demanded.

'Oh, I don't know Leonard. Maybe because this happened a month ago" Dave said sarcastically.

"I told you he fell down the stairs" Leonard said.

"Cut the crap, Leonard. We both know that didn't happen" said Dave.

Leonard was getting angry. "Did Alvin tell you what happened?' he demanded.

"No, and even if he wanted to, he wouldn't remember thanks to you" Dave said, gathering the boys' clothes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some clothes I need to take to my sons."

* * *

AN: _Hi, everyone. I would like to apologize for the long and tiring wait. I'm preparing for college and that sort of got in the way. BTW, does anyone know how I can start the next chapter? I think in that one I'm going to have Alvin's memory start to come back. Hope you enjoyed this one and the next chapter should be up soon (if preparing for college doesn't get in the way)._


	7. Chapter 7

Dave finished packing the boys' clothes. He realized he was about to forget Alvin's pain medicine and hurried into the kitchen and grabbed it from the medicine cabinet. As he was about to leave the kitchen, he found Leonard standing in the doorway.

"What now, Leonard?" Dave asked, annoyed.

"Let me come with you" said Leonard.

What kind of idiot did Leonard take Dave for?

"And let you hurt Alvin? I don't think so" Dave said.

"Look, how do you know it was me?" Leonard said.

"I've already told you; you were here the end of last month and you did it, so don't try to deny it now" said Dave.

"You don't know if that was me" said Leonard.

"Leonard, do you think I'm stupid or something? I told you last month that Alvin wouldn't lie if something like this happened to him" said Dave.

"How would you know?" Leonard asked.

Dave glared at him and headed for the door.

* * *

Dave rang the doorbell to Miss Miller's house. Jeanette answered the door.

"Hi, Dave" said Jeanette.

"Hey, Jeanette. How's Alvin?" Dave said as he stepped into the house.

But Jeanette didn't have to answer. As soon as Dave entered the living room, he found Alvin in Miss Miller's arms. Faint whimpers came from the child.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"He had another nightmare" said Miss Miller.

It was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey Dave, I can put the boys' clothes in the guestroom for you" said Jeanette.

"Thanks" Dave handed the boys' clothes to Jeanette and took a seat on the sofa as the child disappeared upstairs. After putting Alvin's things in the guestroom, she rejoined her sisters, Simon and Theodore, who were all playing a board game in the girls' room.

Dave gave Alvin's hair a gentle stroke.

Alvin's eyes fluttered open. "Dave?" he mumbled.

"Sounds like your memory came back. How do you feel?" Dave said.

"I'm scared" Alvin moaned.

Miss Miller carefully handed Alvin to Dave.

"Why are you scared?" Dave asked once he had Alvin in his lap.

Alvin was quiet then.

"Alvin, is there something you need to tell me?" Dave asked gently.

Alvin remained silent, except for a few sniffles.

"Alvin? Talk to me. What happened?" Dave said, his voice still gentle.

"I...I can't" Alvin said.

"Alvin dear, you have to tell us. No one here is going to be angry with you" said Miss Miller.

Alvin let out a deep breath. "It was Uncle Leonard" he said in a low voice.

"Has he been hitting you again?" Dave asked.

Alvin didn't answer. A tear flowed down his face.

"Come on, Alvin. You can tell us" said Dave.

Alvin bit his lip. "Yeah" he said.

Dave thought for a minute. "Why don't you tell us what happened that day?" he asked.

Alvin was quiet. Should he really tell? If he didn't, things would only get worse. He let out a deep breath.

"After you, Simon, and Theodore left for the store I got up and was about to go downstairs and watch TV, but when I opened the door Uncle Leonard was standing there" Alvin said.

"So what happened?" Dave asked.

"He said that he heard me and you talking and wanted to know what I told you" said Alvin.

"So what did you say?" Miss Miller asked.

Alvin's eyes began to fill with tears. "I tried to tell him that I didn't say anything, but he wouldn't llisten to me. Then he beat me until everything went black" his voice shook as he spoke.

Dave and Miss Miller looked at each other.

"Why did he want to know what we were talking about?" Dave asked Alvin, his voice soft and gentle.

"Because the day before he threatened me not to tell or it would be even uglier" Alvin said.

Dave didn't know what to say.

"Dave, I'm sorry" Alvin said between sobs.

"Sorry for what, Alvin?" Dave asked. Then it hit him. Alvin was sorry he hadn't told before.

"Oh, Alvin. You have nothing to apologize for" Dave said.

Alvin looked up, his face wet with tears. "I don't?" he asked.

"No, you don't. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me" said Dave.

Alvin wiped his face. "Why you?" he asked. His voice still shook a little.

Dave sighed. "Well, I made a commitment to do all I can to protect you and I didn't do it. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you" he said.

Alvin's eyes were getting droopy from crying.

"But hey, do you know what's important right now?" Dave asked softly as he cradled his son.

Alvin was quiet, but he looked up at his father.

"You're alive, you got your memory back, and you told me. That's all that matters now, OK?" Dave said.

Alvin's eyes drooped lower and he was soon in a deep sleep.

Dave smiled and gently brushed the child's hair back.

"David, would you like to stay for dinner? It'll get your mind off of your brother, plus you can call the police while you're here" said Miss Miller.

"I'd like that" said Dave. But he wished he had called the police earlier. He felt like a fool for letting his abusive brother back into the house.

* * *

AN: _Here's Chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Please no negative reviews. Does anyone know how I can start the next chapter?_


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. His vision was a little blurry, so he couldn't really focus. Alvin lied there for awhile, trying to get rid of the pain in his head. He heard voices coming from the dining room. Trying to ignore his headache, Alvin climbed off the couch and made his way to the dining room, where he found Miss Miller, Dave, the girls, and his brothers eating dinner. Everyone turned around and looked at him.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us" Dave said smiling.

Alvin just stood there, hugging himself.

"Alvin, are you hungry? We saved some dinner for you" said Miss Miller.

"And I think you'd better eat it now before Theodore or Ellie get a hold of it" said Jeanette.

Alvin made his way over to the table and sat down.

By the look on his face, Dave could tell that Alvin was having some sort of pain. "Are you OK?" he asked Alvin.

Alvin finally found some strength to speak. "My head hurts" he mumbled.

"Well, eat something for me and take some medicine" said Dave.

"I'm not really hungry" Alvin moaned.

"Alvin, you can't take your medicine on an empty stomach" Dave said gently.

Alvin placed his head on the table, trying to get rid of the throbbing pain.

Dave didn't want to force him to eat. So instead he just gathered him in his arms and carried him up to the guestroom.

* * *

Alvin tossed and turned, trying to get the frightening image of his uncle out of his head. He was moaning in his sleep again too. From the hall, everyone watched.

"The poor thing. Leonard really hurt him bad this time" said Miss Miller.

"I'd like to strangle him" said Brittany.

"Oh believe me, you don't want to do that" said Dave.

"But look what's he's done to Alvin" Brittany said.

"I know, I'm frustrated about it too, but violence isn't the answer to anything" said Dave.

"Not even abuse?" Theodore asked.

Dave looked at Alvin again. The child had finally calmed down. He sighed. "Not even abuse" he said quietly.

Everyone was quiet for awhile as they watched Alvin sleep.

"He sounded so frightened" said Eleanor.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'm pretty sure we would be too if we experienced the same thing Alvin is" said Simon.

"What do we do?" asked Jeanette.

Dave spoke up. "Miss Miller, you said I could call the police while I'm here. Where's your phone?" he said.

"Come with me" said Miss Miller.

Before following, Dave turned to the kids. "Come on kids. Let Alvin sleep. He's alright now" he said.

The kids looked at one another. Then followed Dave and Miss Miller.

* * *

Miss Miller and the kids settled themselves on the couch and watched television while Dave was in the kitchen talking on the phone with the police. Officer Julie Rivers was on the other line.

"I feel terrible Officer Rivers. I should have called the minute I saw Leonard" Dave said.

"_Oh don't beat yourself up, Mr. Seville. The important thing right now is that your son's alright_" said Officer Rivers.

Dave sighed. "I guess you're right" he said quietly.

"_Just give me your address and we'll get there as soon as we can_" Officer Rivers said.

Dave gave her the information she asked for and hung up the phone. Then he sighed. Even with Alvin out of the hospital the guilt was still with him.

* * *

Dave quietly walked down the hall and toward the guestroom, where all three boys were now sleeping peacefully. Dave quietly entered the room, careful not to wake the boys, and walked over to where Alvin was sleeping. He gently brushed Alvin's hair back and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Alvin stirred a little, followed by a small moan, but didn't wake.

"You're OK now, Alvin. Leonard's not going to hurt you anymore" Dave said softly, nearly in a whisper.

Alvin's eyes slowly fluttered open. "I'm scared, Dave" he mumbled.

"Shh. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore" Dave said, his voice still soft.

Dave's gentle touch soothed Alvin and the child slowly fell back into dreamland. It wasn't long before he started snoring.

Dave pulled the covers up to Alvin's chin and placed another gentle kiss on the child's forehead. Miss Miller quietly entered the room.

Dave turned to face her. "How are the girls?" he asked, making sure his voice was soft.

"Sleeping like little angels. How about the boys?" Miss Miller said. She made sure her voice was soft too.

"Same" said Dave. Both turned to Alvin.

"Looks like Alvin will finally get a good night's sleep" Miss Miller said.

Dave smiled.

"I just came in to tell you that the police have just arrested your brother and got him and the beer out of your house. It should be safe for you and the boys to go home" Miss Miller said.

"Thanks for everything, Zelda. I really owe you one" said Dave.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm here to help whenever you need it" said Miss Miller.

"I'll be back for the boys tomorrow. You don't mind watching them until then, do you?" Dave said.

"Of course not. I'll let them know in the morning" said Miss Miller.

* * *

AN: _OK, I know Miss Miller's real name is Beatrice thanks to the reminder from Northgalus2002, but I've been using Zelda in the last story and in this story too, and I may use it in the next sequel coming up too, just so I don't confuse anyone._


	9. Chapter 9

Alvin woke up the next morning to the sun shining on his face. He felt sore (no big surprise) and his head throbbed. Sitting up took all his strength, but he finally managed to do so. It wasn't long before he heard voices coming from downstairs. Alvin climbed out of bed and slowly made his way out of the guestroom and downstairs.

Alvin followed the voices to the kitchen where he found his brothers and the girls eating breakfast. Dave was there too, talking with Miss Miller.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up. How did you sleep last night, Alvin?" Dave said.

"OK, I guess" Alvin answered in a low voice.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat anything last night" said Dave.

Alvin took a seat at the table.

"Are you OK?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired, that's all" said Alvin.

"We'll be going home in about an hour. You can sleep there" Dave said.

"But what about Uncle Leonard?" asked Alvin.

"Uncle Leonard was arrested last night" said Simon.

"It's perfectly safe for you to go home now" said Brittany.

Alvin was quiet for a minute. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"We're positive. Dave called the police last night" Miss Miller said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Alvin.

Dave could understand why Alvin was so worried. Who wouldn't be?

* * *

Dave thanked Miss Miller for breakfast. Then he and the boys headed home. Once there, Alvin went right to bed, while Dave, Simon, and Theodore settled on the couch and watched TV.

"Dave, will Alvin be OK?" Theodore asked.

"He'll be fine. A good rest is all he needs" said Dave.

"Do you think Uncle Leonard will stay in prison this time?" Simon asked.

"As insane as he is, I don't know" Dave said.

"I'm kind of scared for him" said Theodore.

"I am too, but Alvin's strong. He can get through this" said Dave.

* * *

It only seemed like a few hours before night fell. Alvin, who had slept almost all day, was relaxing on the couch watching TV with Dave, Simon, and Theodore.

"How do you feel, Alvin?" Dave asked.

"I guess I feel a little better" Alvin said tiredly.

"Hey, I know it's going to take you a while to get over this, but just know that you're not the only child going through with it" Dave said.

Alvin looked up at him. "I'm not?" he asked.

"Of course not. Child abuse is a national problem. Most people had been trying to stop it for years" said Simon.

"So far they haven't succeeded yet" said Dave.

"Well now I know how those children feel" said Alvin.

"Just know that you're a survivor" Dave said.

Alvin hugged himself, trying to get rid of the fear inside of him. Tears welled up in his eyes and one managed to slip.

Dave carefully gathered Alvin in his arms and pulled him in for a hug.

Simon and Theodore joined the hug.

Alvin cried himself to sleep after about ten minutes.

* * *

Dave walked down the hall, careful not to make too much noise, and towards the boys' room, where all three boys were in a peaceful slumber. Dave walked over to Alvin's bed and took a seat. As carefully as possible, Dave brushed Alvin's hair back and sighed. The experiences with Leonard may haunt Alvin for a while, maybe for the rest of his life.

Alvin's eyes fluttered open. "Dave?" he mumbled.

"Hush, Alvin" Dave said, nearly in a whisper.

Alvin's eyes slowly closed and he fell back into dreamland.

Dave pulled the covers up and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Everything's OK now, Alvin. You're safe" he said, his voice still soft.

The only answer from Alvin was soft, steady breathing.

Dave placed one more gentle kiss on Alvin's forehead and quietly left the room.

* * *

AN: _This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope you enjoyed it. I have another sequel coming up soon, but I don't know when it will be posted. My flow is up and down. Please read and review and please nothing negative, My other stories should be updated soon._

_By the way, if you haven't already, check out my new video on YouTube. It's another child abuse awareness video. Type in my name 'picklesfreak' and it should be there._


End file.
